Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Rise Of The Wolf-Men
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Rise Of The Wolf-Men is a horror film plot rolf has a nightmare about The Wolf-Men and screams that make all the kids wake and there think jimmy did it at day time everyone wakes up and goes to school Edd asks rolf whats wrong and rolf replys i the son of a shapherd had a how you say nightmare Edd asks what grind of nightmare Eddy replys what are ya stupid he probelly had a nightmare about the wolf-men cry-baby rolf replys No see said Eddy (while rolf goes away) meanwhile at the kingdom of noway two explorers liam and david go to there they see a bunce of rocks and move them and see The Wolf-Men they look at both of them and when they look back on The Wolf-Men he's not there i'm scared liam saids david liam looks behind him and sees The Wolf-Men and then screams mean while at the cul-de-sac kevin hits on nazz so nazz wanna go out on a date said kevin no don't think i don't remember the big picture show said nazz come on your not telling me your in love with dorkk (edd) asks kevin no replys nazz who is it then asks kevin do you even remember the big picture show replys nazz yea but it not that way anymore babe said kevin get a way from me replys nazz but said kevin listen here i'm never gonna be your girlfriend said nazz kevin walks away crying and goes in his room why won't she ever love me laps his head and nazz is still there and she sees The Wolf-Men and The Wolf-men garbs her nazz screams kevin hears nazz screams and goes out to see and shes not there kevin wonders were nazz is and the others go out to see and there see kevin kevin so you did this to nazz said sarah wait no i did not guys you gotta belive me asks kevin yea right!!! replys Eddy wait i belive him said rolf then who did it asks Eddy The Wolf-Men replys rolf yea right!!! said Eddy no rolfs right who ever he's talking about said kevin i don't belive you said sarah The Wolf-Men is real!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he will kill us all!!!!! said rolf damm said Eddy what does damm mean and thats coming from me said Edd i don't know my brother said it once said eddy lets not talk about brothers of a shapherd let's talk about killing The Men-Wolf said rolf was'nt it Wolf-Men said Edd no said rolf oh i actally think it was replys Edd it was said rolf but you said oh never mind let's just go home said Edd the cul-de-sac goes to there home they must not belive rolf said rolf and Ed heard the hole thing and fears if The Wolf-Men is real he heard something in his kitten and goes in there and the tabel is on the other side and sarah goes in and saids you put the tabel on the other side and i'm telling mom ed replys no sarah don't tell mom mom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ed put the tabel on the other side said sarah your gonna be grounded said ed's mom ed goes in his room and then he hears sarah screaming ed goes out and sarahs not there Ed is scared if sarah is kidnaped he decides to go out hey Edboy said rolf rolf i think The Wolf-Men kidnapped my sister said Ed whatdy-do said rolf ha whatdy-do said Ed listen Ed-boy we have the little baby sissy sarah said rolf what's a sissy said Ed while kevin was in he's room where could nazz be said kevin he was sad so mush that he looks like jimmy no your hereing me he realy realy realy looks like jimmy kevin fears while Ed and rolf talk and finally relized they nedd to kill The Wolf-Men Ed and rolf trevel around to find The Wolf-Men they finally find the kingdom of noway and decide to go in and they find sarah on a stop of rocks i will get sarah said Ed and rolf will get go-go nazz girl said rolf rolf goes into a room where nazz is held up rolf unleases nazz and they go out were Ed is on the rocks with sarah and then The Wolf-Men pops up and rolf gives Ed a stick Ed use's it to scratch The Wolf-Men The Wolf-Men falls off Ed and sarah goes down that was so cool said nazz (not supriseing) sarah asks Ed where are they going Ed replys home the end